The present invention relates to a passenger-side airbag installed in a car for passenger safety. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement in a bag storage area holding the passenger-side airbag.
Referring to FIG. 12, a prior art example of a passenger-side airbag 4' is mounted on a retainer 25'. An inflator 5' is stored inside a base 6a. Retainer 25' and airbag 4' are fitted in base 6a over inflator 5'. A guide 7a, fitting over retainer 25' and airbag 4', attaches to an upper rim of base 6a. Retainer 25' is a mounting base for airbag 4' permitting airbag 4' to remain in a folded condition ready to use.
Referring to FIGS. 11a-11b, another prior art example of a passenger-side airbag 4" includes a rim 21' around an opening of a main bag unit 4b. Main bag unit 4b is of a suitable fabric. Two retainers 21g and 21f are mounted at rim 21'. Rim 21' is rectangularly shaped with fabric on all four sides folded back separately and sewn. A plurality of rim portions 21a, 21b are shaped so that a plurality of retainers 21g, 21f are inserted into rim portions 21a, 21b respectively. Retainers 21g, 21f attach rim 21' by a plurality of stud bolts 21d to a container (not shown) as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Number 4-93243.
In this type of prior art device, assembly is difficult because stud bolts 21d obstruct each other when retainers 21g, 21f are inserted into rim portions 21a, 21b of rim 21' during assembly. In addition, each stud bolt 21d is attached to a hole in the container (not shown) by a nut. Assembly requires a large number of parts and a great amount of labor.